5 Times and the 1 Time
by mckono4ever
Summary: Steve McGarrett has a daughter. Her name is Abigail. 5 times she got in trouble at school and one time when she didn't. It's McKono of course!


**A/N: Hey it's me again! Just a little something I cooked up! Forgive me for any mistakes! I have a sequel I've been sorta working on if anyone is interested!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. I'm coming up with an evil plan to take over CBS though! Maybe. Haha I don't think that's gonna happen but anyway..**

1. 6 Years Old-Kindergarten

Steve walked slowly into the school. He had a bad feeling about this. He walked into the principals office to see his daughter sitting with a little blond haired boy and a red haired boy. He was worried when he noticed one had a bloody nose and the other had an ice pack over his eye. His dark-haired daughter sat there proud of what she had done. The principal nodded for him to sit down. He sat next to his daughter.

"Today during recess your daughter took it upon herself to beat these two young men up," he said. Abby immediately protested.

"They were saying mean things about Five-0 and you, daddy!" she said practically yelling. Steve sent a glance to the boys who practically shrunk into their chairs when they saw him looking. They had already endured the wrath of one McGarrett. They didn't want to deal with another one.

"What exactly did you say boys?" the principal asked.

"I said my daddy said that Five-0 was just a bunch of overpaid snobs that called themselves cops," the red haired boy chipped in. All attention turned to the blond.

"I said my daddy said that their leader was an idiot and that he did stupid things and didn't deserve his job," the blond said boldly. Steve glanced at Abby. The girl looked ready to attack all over again.

"Thank you Mr Morris. I will take care of Abby," Steve said as he saw his daughter's hands clench back into fists. Without waiting for an answer he picked her up and dragged her out before those poor boys were given much more than a black eye and a bloody nose. The thing is he wasn't sure whether to reward his daughter or punish her.

2. 10 Years Old-4th Grade

Steve got a phone call while driving through town as fast as he could with Danny in the passenger seat giving him the slow-down-I-don't-wanna-die rant. Steve of course wasn't paying attention. Danny immediately grabbed Steve's phone from between them. If Steve drove like this without a phone who knows what he'd do with a phone.

"Williams," he answered sending Steve a death glare.

"Uh, this is Abigail's school. Is Mr...er...Commander McGarrett available?" the secretary on the other end asked.

"No I'm afraid not. You can tell me though," he held the phone away from him for a minute to tell Steve, "Slow down! It's Abby's school. And I'm sure the secretary is freaking out!" before he put it back to his ear.

"Well Abigail got into some trouble today. She was having an argument with one of her teachers and her guardian is needed at the school at once," the secretary said. Danny glanced at Steve who he could tell was having a flashback to the last time he had gotten called to the principals office because his daughter had beat two boys up.

"Uh…we'll see if we can send another one of the task force. We are slightly…busy right now," Danny said.

"Okay Mr Willi-"

"Detective," Danny interrupted.

"Detective Williams we'll be expecting someone here soon," she said and hung up. Danny looked over at Steve.

"Abby's in trouble. I'll call Kono. Maybe she can run over there," he said. Steve nodded with his famous aneurism face. Danny smirked before pulling out his phone.

"Kalakaua," she answered on the first ring.

"Ya, Kono, can you go to Abby's school. She's in trouble again and we're busy," Danny said.

"Oh. Sure," Kono said.

"They'll be expecting you. Thanks!" he said before they both hung up.

•••••

Kono walked into the familiar school building. She had attended here as a kid. She flashed her ID at the secretary before being pointed towards the principal's office. Kono made her way back there slowly. She opened the door not knowing what to expect. There sat Abby looking ready to punch someone. A young woman, who Kono assumed was her teacher, sat next to Abby almost looking rather scared of the 10-year-old. Behind the desk sat Mr Morris, the principal. She flashed her ID again then sat in the last chair.

"Officer Kono Kalakaua," she said. The principal nodded.

"Mr. Morris. Nice to meet you Officer," the principal said. "This is Miss Gregory, Abigail's teacher," he said nodding toward the young woman. The two women shared a look. Uh-oh. This was bad already.

"Miss McGarrett here apparently decided she needed to voice her opinion in class about the topic that they were discussing. The topic was the police," the principal said trailing off and looking expectantly at Miss Gregory. Kono couldn't see what was wrong with what she had heard so far so she was kind of intrigued on what had happened after that.

"I was telling the children about Five-0 and HPD. Well I mentioned IA and how Captain Fryer is a good man. Well Abby stood up and protested. She said that her daddy hated Fryer cause he was a bad man and had put her Auntie into danger. And she said he was evil and hoped he would die. Then another kid stood up and said his views as his uncle is Captain Fryer and soon it turned into a mess. Kids were screaming at each other, I was trying to gain order again, when Mr Morris walked in and yelled at them all. They all sat down and one of the secretaries is watching the kids while I'm down here with the source of the problem," Miss Gregory explained looking slightly angry. Kono was almost proud. Fryer was a jerk sometimes. Although she was kinda surprised that Steve had voiced that opinion that he was bad just because he had put her in danger. It was sweet of him. But she now had to focus on Abby who sat in the chair grinning broadly at her "Auntie" who now didn't know what to do with the little girl. It was going to be interesting explaining this one to Steve. That was for sure. Although this helped her see Steve in a new light. Maybe he liked her the way she liked him after all.

3. 13 Years Old-7th Grade

Abby punched the leader. He may be the captain of the football team but he was definitely NOT getting away with making fun of her uncle Danny. The guy seemed a little surprised. His name was Chris. He may be big and tough but this Abby girl who was in 7th grade could definitely pack a mean right hook. He recovered from the punch and motioned for his two buddies to grab her arms. Abby had the advantage as an ex-SEAL as he father. She grabbed one of the guys flipping him over and he landed on the ground face first unmoving. She turned to the other guy who immediately tried to send a punch toward her. She grabbed his fist, flipped him, but he jumped up. Before he could blink she gave a firm roundhouse kick to the face (thanks to Kono) and he went flying backward unmoving as his friend. She turned her attention back to Chris. He was bigger and more muscular than the other two but if she could beat aunt Kono in sparring she could definitely take this guy. He was harder to take down as she suspected but after fighting for a good 5 minutes she brought him down too. She heard sirens and stood up. "Crap," she muttered. She knew for a fact those weren't Five-0 sirens. They had called HPD. She thought about running but decided that probably wasn't a good idea as the three guys lying on the ground just waking up could identify her as Steve McGarrett's daughter. The 5 guys that came in the squad cars recognized her immediately. Some of them had had the pleasure of bringing her home on occasion. They didn't even put her in cuffs. They just put her in the squad car and drove towards HPD. Her dad was going to KILL her.

Steve was having an okay day. There had been a small case but it was taken care of already and it was only 10:30. He sat down next to Danny and Kono in the break room. Chin had taken the day off since Malia is pregnant and they were planning on a doctor's visit today. They had just started watching ChiP's when he got a call from HPD. The chief wanted him down there. He said they had someone in their custody that might interest him. He had suggested bringing the team. Steve wondered if this person might also anger him. Especially when he heard the slight fear in the chief's voice. They all rode in the Camaro on the way there. Danny was upset as they forced him to ride in the back because Kono had called shotgun and Steve of course drove. He sat in the back complaining the whole way there. Not that Steve and Kono actually listened. They just rolled their eyes and grinned at each other occasionally. Finally they made it down to HPD. The chief greeted them. He led them back to the cells in the basement of the building. Sitting in the very last one was a young woman. She was curled in a ball sobbing softly. Steve was shocked when she looked up to see who was approaching. Abby.

"What the hell happened?!" Steve yelled. He felt Kono's hand on his arm trying to soothe him some.

"There were three guys from the high school next door. I heard them talking as I walked by. They were talking about your latest case. They were talking about how you were an idiot. How you were such an animal and other things about you that I refuse to repeat. Then they started in on Danny. The things they said about him were even worse. How he was a dwarf and they could do a better job than he could. They said all kinds of things that I was lucky to keep my temper in check that long. When they started in on Kono I was done. They were talking about how they think she's hot and they wish they could well you know…have sex with her. And how they thought the only reason she's still on the team is because she sleeps with the boss. Which…is true that she does. But it doesn't help her keep her job. So I got tired of them insulting you all. I was done. I turned to them and told them that they'd better stop. They asked me who I was. I said proudly that I was Abigail McGarrett. They just laughed and told me they weren't going to stop and I couldn't make them. The way they laughed was so evil I couldn't do it anymore. I took down all three of them so fast they didn't see it coming. It was quite easy actually with all the stuff you guys have taught me. Then HPD showed up and here I am," Abby explained the whole thing. Danny was about ready to hunt the guys down and give them another lesson. Steve wasn't so hurt about said about him but more the things said about Kono. All three of the members of the task force looked ready to go beat the daylights out of the guys themselves. Steve was glad his daughter had taken these guys out with such ease. It probably took the guys down a noch or two. "Oh and did I mention the leader of the three was the captain of the football team?" Abby added. Steve grinned broadly. That was the daughter he knew and loved. The officer that was down there with them let her out of the cell. She was in McGarrett's custody. Everything was fine. But now Steve and Danny needed to talk to these guys. If Kono didn't get to them first. Because no one got away with insulting his girlfriend. NO ONE.

4. 16 Years Old-10th Grade

Steve wondered how on earth his daughter had gotten in trouble this time. He hadn't actually talked to the principal. He had left his phone at home by accident and Kono who was living with them and was his fiancé realized he had forgotten it and answered it. So that was how he ended up driving to Abby's school with his fiancé next to him. The thing is they were both worried. They didn't need a repeat of last times incident.

They walked into the principals office. Abby sat their unmoving. Steve now understood why she was in trouble. She wore a bikini top that covered practically nothing and a pair of short SHORT shorts. But he was surprised to learn that wasn't all.

"Commander McGarrett. Nice to see you. And this is...?" the principal greeted him and Kono.

"Officer Kono Kalakaua. My fiancé," Steve told the man. Abby was shooting the two men death glares. Especially himself, he noticed.

"Nice to meet you Officer. Well Miss McGarrett here is also in trouble for something other than what is obvious," he paused and Steve's stomach dropped. What had his daughter done? "During a guest speaker she stood up and yelled at the man. He is a respectable man. He is one of the highest ranking officials in Hawaii. And your daughter caused us disgrace by standing up and yelling at him. In...this," the principal gestured to what she was wearing.

"What did you expect me to do? The jerk was up there talking about how Five-0 is not 'by the book' and shouldn't get paid and breaks the law for fun and all kinds of rude things. So I raised my hand. When he called on me I told him Five-0 was hard working and sometimes they couldn't be 'by the book' or people would be getting killed constantly. I told him they worked hard to protect Hawaii and if he didn't appreciate it maybe he should try. The guy was taken off guard. He was shocked to discover I was Abigail McGarrett. Commander McGarrett's daughter. And then of course I got in trouble for standing up for my beliefs. And last time I checked this is a free country and I can say what I please. If it bothers you so much principal then maybe I shouldn't be here. Or maybe YOU shouldn't be here," Abby said expressing her opinion freely and explaining her actions. Steve didn't know whether to be proud or scold her. The girl sounded exactly like him as he talked to the Governor. But this was getting nowhere. It was obvious the principal was getting rather angry.

"I'll take it from here," Steve said shooting Kono an 'uh-oh' glance. She gave him one of her own. This could take a while. Although Abby was definitely getting in trouble for her attire. Grounded for weeks at least. As soon as he could figure out a way to get her NOT to escape he was locking her in her room for a VERY long time.

5. 18 Years Old-Senior

Abby trudged her way behind the principal. She had a feeling this was about her excuses for not turning in her homework. Except they weren't excuses. They were reasons.

"Sit down Miss McGarrett," he said impatiently. She did as she was told. "I was told by your teachers that you couldn't turn in your science homework because you were in the hospital all weekend with your step mom, Kono Kalakau, and getting her resituated at your house because she had gotten shot. Then you told your history teacher you couldn't do the research she required because you were in a high-speed chase last night. THEN you told your math teacher you couldn't do your homework because your dad dragged you around last night looking for suspects. Then to top it off you told your gym teacher you couldn't participate in gym because you sprained your wrist when you took down a couple of guys for your dad while he shot the rest. Is this correct?" he asked rubbing his temples. Abby nodded. "Well what do you thinks needs to be done Miss McGarrett?" he asked.

"Uh you need to see this," she said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to the principal.

"What is this?" he asked taking it.

"My...uh...pass from the Governor," she said slumping down in the chair. The principals eyes shot up as he took it. He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. He opened it and read. Sure enough it said she was to be excused because she was working with her dad. And at the bottom was Governor Denning's signature. The principal sighed rubbing his temples again.

"All right. Go back to class," he said. He was glad Abigail McGarrett was graduating this year. That girl got into more trouble than 10 teenage boys put together.

And the One Time She Didn't-21 Years Old-College

Abby heard the sound of screaming. She immediately reacted when she heard a gunshot. Her hand went for her bag. She pulled out her back up gun. Her professors eyes went wide as she pulled out the weapon. Hey she may be becoming a nurse but she was still Steve McGarrett's daughter at heart. She told everyone to get down calmly. She pointed towards the corner where it was hardest to get a shot off.

"Turn off the lights and huddle with your hands covering your heads over there. Don't come out until I tell you to. Understand?" she ordered. Everyone nodder. The had what she'd ordered quickly done. Abby meanwhile peeked out of the door into the hallway.

"Come on Abigail McGarrett. Either you come out or I'll start killing people," a voice said. The voice was etched in her brain. How? Wo Fat was out of prison. And back for her. Her brain worked fast. She pulled out her cell phone and texted her dad quickly.

'Help. Wo Fats here. Threatening to shoot people. Need back up. Can't hold him off for long. XX Abby'

She quickly sent the text before peeking out. She saw Wo Fat pointing a gun at a young man's forehead. She had the advantage of being on the opposite side of the hallway. He had pressed himself against a wall so it would be harder to get a shot off. She had to find a way to get closer. She looked around. The air vents. She could get into the next room over so she'd be more of a direct shot to him. It was worth a try. She pulled out her screwdriver. (hey you never know when you'll need one!) and used it to open the air vent. She climbed through into the other room and opened that one too. Now. The problem was how to open the door, shoot Wo Fat, and get the kid out of the way at the same time. She took a few seconds to form a plan.

"I'm here Wo Fat. Let the guy go and I'll show myself!" she said.

"Oh no McGarrett. You aren't getting away with that. You're just like your daddy. Trying to fool me. I'm not stupid little girl. You come out and I'll let the guy go!" Wo Fat told her.

"Trying your old tricks again Wo Fat? That ain't gonna work on me. The second I step outside you'll take me and shoot the guy," she said.

"So I guess we're stuck then," Wo Fat told her. Silence. Abby felt her phone vibrate. She had a text from her dad.

'We're outside. What do we do?' he asked.

'Nothing. We're in a deadlock. Either I go out and the hostage gets shot or I shoot him and the hostage gets shot what do I do?' she texted him back.

'Wait. Wait until you have an opportunity to do something' her dad told her.

'K' she told him. And wait she did. She waited for an hour. Then an hour and a half. Finally two hours passed. She peeked through a crack on the door. She saw Wo Fat had slumped down slightly. She watched him like a hawk waiting for an opportunity. Twenty minutes later she saw it. Wo Fat took the gun down from the guy's head. Before anything else happened Abby jumped out and shot Wo Fat twice in the chest. He fell over. Abby checked for a pulse. She was relieved when she found none. She pulled out her cell phone and put in the 1.

"Its all over dad. Wo Fat's dead. I shot him," she said when she heard her dad pick up.

"Thank god! We're coming in now sweetheart," he told her and they both hung up. About 30 seconds later she saw her dad come barreling toward her. He swept her up in a hug. When he let go she called out.

"It's safe you guys! Dangers over!" she called out. Within seconds students and teachers piled out of the classrooms. As HPD took care of Wo Fat's body and EMT's checked the guy that was held hostage the headmaster approached Abby.

"I wanna thank you. You're not supposed to have weapons on school property but I'm not going to punish you as you probably just saved a whole bunch of people's lives," he said shaking her hand and then Steve's. "And thank you Commander McGarrett for raising such a smart girl," he said smiling broadly. Then he turned back to Abby. "And you should rethink becoming a cop. That was quick and great thinking," he said smiling at her before walking away. Abby turned to her dad to tell him something when Danny approached.

"What the hell? You, dear girl, deserve a whipping for bringing a weapon onto school property. Then a medal for saving a lot of kids' lives!" Danny said. Abby could already tell he was about to start a rant.

"I'm warning you Uncle Danno. I'm not listening to a word of the upcoming rant," she said smiling at him and winking before walking away.

"You've got her trained way too good Steven! Why can't the girl be normal?!" she heard Danny say to her dad as she walked away. She smiled. She may have disobeyed school rules but she felt good. She wondered if this is how her dad and step-mom (Yes Kono had finally married her dad!) felt whenever they had to break a few laws to save lives. Maybe she should become a cop after all...

**Finished! Did ya like! Drop me a review and let me know! Constructive or encouragement only please! No tearing me or the story down! Thanks**


End file.
